Premières Impressions
by EveApplefield
Summary: La rencontre entre le Geek et le Démon, ou comment expliquer à votre mère que vous travaillez pour un super vilain.


Pas grand chose à moi, beaucoup à Dc Comics. Donc pas d'attaques en justice s'ilvousplaitmerci.

ATTENTION ! Se situe entre le chapitre six et le chapitre sept de "Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir". La situation est facile à comprendre et l'intérêt c'est l'humour, mais s'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas je vous renvoi à cela.

Enjoy !

* * *

« C'est complètement ridicule.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi.

Sa partenaire leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée. Pourquoi le serait-elle ? Elle vivait avec lui, travaillait avec lui et l'après midi qu'ils avaient passé au musée de cire pouvait compter comme un rendez vous. Ne serait-ce que la veille il l'avait prise dans ses bras alors qu'elle était sur ses genoux. Il était parfaitement normal qu'il rencontre sa famille à ce stade là de leur relation !

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas partir ? Sincèrement ?

Ca, et voir Daphnée expliquer à sa mère, une femme écervelée aux m

œurs douteuses d'après ses sources, qu'elle voyait désormais le génie le plus charismatique et le plus controversé de Gotham serait probablement extrêmement drôle. Il l'attira contre lui en souriant.

- Ma chère, je ne raterais cela pour rien au monde.

Elle le repoussa, soupirant et frappa trois fois à la porte. La voir aussi anxieuse était très drôle pour Nygma. Tout de même, il trouvait cela étrange à quel point elle pouvait être illogique. Elle n'avait pas eu peur de se faire attraper par Batman lors du vol, mais elle avait peur d'un animal de compagnie et de la réaction de sa mère. Quel sens des priorités curieux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme rousse, dotée d'yeux aussi argentés que ceux de Daphnée. Nygma la regarda attentivement, notant les points communs entre elle et sa fille. Aussi, bien qu'il savait qu'elle avait la cinquantaine, elle ne paraissait pas avoir plus de quarante-cinq ans. Avec un peu de chance, sa partenaire avait hérité de ces gênes là aussi. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas hérité des courbes volumineuses de sa mère. Au moins maintenant il savait pourquoi les hommes se laissaient prendre au piège malgré son nombre d'ex-maris. Succube.

- Bonsoir maman… euh ne panique pas s'il te plait mais…

Au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur Nygma, il eut le pressentiment que la soirée allait, comme le disait si bien Daphnée, « se finir en aspirine ». La femme rousse tomba à la renverse sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Visiblement pas très surprise, il entendit sa partenaire soupirer alors qu'il observait le corps à ses pieds avec stupéfaction.

-… ça aurait pu se passer d'une meilleure façon, fit-il remarquer.

- Non, tu crois ? »

D'après le ton, il n'avait pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir qu'elle lui faisait les gros yeux. Néanmoins, comme elle avait enfin décidé de le tutoyer il ne s'en formalisa pas. Drôle de moment pour se sentir plus proche de lui, mais passons. Il entra dans la pièce, enjambant le corps de sa mère et regarda autour de lui alors que Daphnée fermait la porte. Tandis que sa partenaire installait sa mère sur le divan, il regarda les différentes photos. Beaucoup illustraient des voyages en Méditerranée, la femme évanouie aux côtés de Daphnée et d'un autre enfant, son demi-frère donc, ou les deux enfants séparément.

Pour quelqu'un qui ne s'était reproduit que parce que c'était stipulé dans le contrat de mariage, elle semblait beaucoup aimer sa progéniture. A moins que ça n'était qu'une ruse pour sembler plus aimable devant de potentielles proies ? Fort possible.

Daphnée revint d'une pièce adjacente avec une bouteille de sels à la main, qu'elle agita sous le nez de sa mère. Instantanément celle-ci se mit à bouger. Sa fille lui tendit alors un grand verre de whisky, qu'elle avala d'une traite. Un succube alcoolique ? Mais quel rôle modèle merveilleux pour un enfant. Elles échangèrent quelques propos murmurés avant que Seshat ne fasse les présentations.

« Maman, je te présente mon… employeur. Nygma, ma mère, Sylvia.

La femme, Sylvia donc, inspira profondément avant de parler.

- Donc vous êtes le…

Ah, la conversation revenait enfin vers lui. Quoi de plus normal après tout.

- Edward Nygma, plus connu sous le nom de Sphinx, Prince des Puzzles, Maître des énigmes et le compagnon de votre fille, ravi de vous rencontrer madame.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Le-le quoi ?

- Il plaisante maman. _N'est-ce pas Nygma_?

-Non, pas du tout. »

Sylvia passa son regard de l'un à l'autre quelque fois avant de se servir un autre verre et de le finir d'une traite. Il dut réprimer une expression de dégoût, et se retint de lui faire remarquer que l'alcool n'allait pas faire monter l'information à son cerveau plus vite.

Quand elle eut finit son verre, elle lui jeta un regard dur. Il comprit à ce moment que par un phénomène mystérieux, l'alcool faisait _vraiment_ monter l'information à son cerveau plus vite et que le démon venait d'entrer dans l'arène. Elle se tourna vers sa fille et commença à parler acidement.

« Dis donc chérie tu nous l'as pêché où le Einstein, aux Jeux Olympiques des crétins du terroir ?

… Original.

Daphnée se prit la tête dans les mains, résignée. Oui, elle aussi avait comprit que ça allait mal se terminer. Il répliqua sur le même ton.

- Je laisserais passer ce doute sur les évènements, après tout votre déficience mentale vous empêche de lire les journaux. En vérité j'ai rencontré votre fille à son travail.

Sylvia croisa les bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

Une bonne chose que Seshat n'ai pas hérité de son timbre de voix de poissonnière.

- Il me semble que je suis venu rencontrer la mère de mon amie, pourriez vous me l'indiquer ? Tout ce que je vois c'est un succube en état de déliquescence avançée. Dîtes moi, si je fais le signe de croix est-ce que cela vous fera reculer ? Les émanations d'alcool m'importunent.

Elle fit un bruit vulgaire avec ses lèvres avant de le pointer du doigt.

- Vous n'êtes pas son ami, vous l'avez kidnappée !

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

- Ah ouais ? Putin vous si la connerie se vendait au kilo vous seriez millionnaire !

Question : Que dit-on à une femme ayant deux yeux au beurre noir ?

- Je suis déjà millionnaire.

Et contrairement à elle il n'avait pas eut besoin d'aller se vendre au plus offrant pour y arriver.

- Quoi, vous avez participé à la foire aux monstres ?

- Non madame je l'organise, je serais ravi de vous y inviter vous seriez le clou du spectacle.

Visiblement, ils avaient atteint le point de non retour. Sylvia se leva, il fit un pas en avant. Il sentit deux mains sur son torse et se rendit compte que Daphnée s'était levée à son tour pour l'empêcher d'avancer. D'un côté il se sentit agacé parce qu'elle lui barrait la route, de l'autre, le fait qu'elle soit venue vers lui et pas vers sa mère lui donna très envie de l'embrasser.

Et ça avait mit sa mère folle de rage.

Faisant une grimace inhumaine, elle s'apprêtait à cracher son venin quand une exclamation surprise la coupa. Comme un seul homme, ils tournèrent tous leur tête vers l'origine du bruit.

La source de l'exclamation était un jeune garçon en pyjama, ses boucles d'un blond plus sombre que celles de Seshat, avec de grands yeux bleus remplis d'admiration. Mais soudainement il sembla suspicieux.

« Sept mille six cent cinquante-trois multiplié par quatre mille cinq cent cinquante-neuf ?

Il répondit moins d'une seconde plus tard par automatisme.

- Trente-quatre millions huit cent quatre-vingt dix mille vingt sept.

Il repassa de suspicieux à admiratif.

-Vous êtes le Sphinx ! Vous êtes mon héros !

Ah, celle là on ne la lui avait pas encore faite.

Il fut prit de court pendant un instant, que le demi-frère de Seshat prit à parti pour s'approcher.

- Vous arrivez à battre cette grosse brute de Batman rien qu'en utilisant votre cerveau ! Vous êtes _fantastique_ !

Adorable cet enfant. Aucun point commun avec sa mère.

Il le prit par la main et l'emmena à sa suite, laissant les deux femmes seules.

- Venez ! Je vais vous montrer quelque chose ! »

Il aurait préféré achever Lilith maintenant, mais cet enfant était suffisamment intéressant pour qu'il se laisse guider. Il traversa l'appartement jusqu'à une porte sur laquelle était écrite « Alexander ». Juste en dessous il y en avait un panneau qui disait « En pleine expérience ». Alexander ouvrit la porte et lui montra sa chambre avec un grand mouvement. Il parcourut la pièce du regard. C'était une chambre d'enfant normale à ses yeux, à ceci près qu'il y avait un ordinateur fait maison sur le bureau, un poster de cactus, une boite remplie de gadgets encore en construction, un immense puzzle au dessus de son lit et un _mur_ entier recouvert de coupures de presses sur lui-même.

S'il n'avait eu pas un mur très similaire à celui-ci sur Batman, il aurait dit que le petit était légèrement obsessionnel. Ceci dit, il était ravi d'être l'objet de son obsession. Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus c'était le puzzle de dix mille pièces. L'image assemblée était plaisante, représentant les différentes planètes du système solaire en parfait alignement.

« Tu as fais ce puzzle ?

Alexander, jusqu'ici enfoncé la tête la première dans sa boite à gadgets se releva un peu pour voir de quoi il parlait.

- Mm ? Oh ça. Oui j'en ai fais plein avec Daph'.

Puis il repartit en chasse. Nygma fut très surpris, généralement quand elle n'était pas en plein entraînement Seshat lisait ou regardait les informations. Il n'avait jamais su qu'elle aimait les casses tête. Ceci dit elle semblait apprécier ses énigmes, c'était donc logique.

- Ta sœur aime les puzzles ?

-Sur, elle en faisait tout le temps quand elle vivait ici. Il y en avait plein d'affichés dans sa chambre mais maman les a jeté. Daph' était en pétard ! Vous auriez du voir ça. Ah voilà !

Vraiment ? Ca lui faisait une raison de plus pour haïr Sylvia et pour vouloir embrasser sa fille. Toutefois passer plus de dix minutes dans la même pièce que la guenon diabolique semblait suffisant pour donner à n'importe qui l'irrépressible envie de l'étrangler, alors il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de raisons. Le jeune garçon lui apporta un ballon en plastique traversé par des hélices, à travers lequel on pouvait voir de nombreux fils. L'examinant dans tous les sens, il se rendit compte que le petit génie devant lui avait fabriqué une caméra volante téléguidée à partir d'une balle de handball en plastique, de morceaux de différentes caméras cassées et d'un set de Mecano.

Il le regarda d'un nouvel

œil.

- Elle marche ?

Alexander fit la grimace.

-Pas tout à fait. La caméra fonctionne et j'arrive à la faire voler mais elle doit faire un tour sur elle-même pour tourner à gauche parce que les petites hélices directionnelles à droite refusent de fonctionner, j'ai pas encore réussi à trouver pourquoi. »

Nygma ouvrit la balle avec précaution et regarda dans l'enchevêtrement de fils. Rapidement, il se rendit compte que la soudure avait débordé, créant un court circuit. Après qu'il l'eu montré à Alexander, celui-ci gratta l'excédent avec un tournevis avant de la refermer et de démarrer le programme pilotant la machine. Il la plaça à côté de son ordinateur et commença à la faire voler, gardant une main proche par peur qu'elle ne s'écrase. Il appuya sur la flèche droite de son clavier et la balle fit un mouvement brusque vers la droite, déclenchant un cri de joie.

Alors qu'il la faisait voler à travers la pièce, Nygma le regarda, fasciné. Oui, les mouvements de la machine était brusques, elle faisait un boucan de fin du monde, le programme était incroyablement rustique… mais il avait rarement vu autant de talent chez un autre être humain. Encore moins chez un enfant de douze ans. Alors que l'engin faisait un énième tour, sifflant et grinçant sous l'effort, il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Si je revenais te voir de temps en temps, tu le dirais à ta mère ?

- Jamais d'la vie.

Charmant garçon.

- Félicitation Alexander, tu viens d'être inscrit sur la liste très courte des personnes que j'apprécie en ce monde. »

Et il semblait que rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'Alexander commençait à bailler toutes les trois phrases, Nygma décida qu'il avait donné suffisamment de temps à Daphnée pour amadouer sa marâtre. Accompagné de son nouveau gamin préféré il repartit dans l'entrée et y trouva l'Horrible avec un verre de scotch et un cigare. A son grand dam elle semblait de meilleure humeur. Une telle Chose ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'être de bonne humeur. Le voyant, Seshat le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte.

« Bon, je pense que nous allons y aller, il est tard, Alex doit se coucher…

…Et elle voulait l'empêcher d'insulter encore plus son écervelée de mère. Il dit donc au revoir à Alexander, lui faisant un clin d'

œil pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils se reverraient bien assez tôt. Mais décidant qu'un tel air de satisfaction n'avait rien à faire sur un faciès aussi peu amène, il prit le visage de sa partenaire entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Quand il se détacha d'elle, elle était incrédule, sa mère était horrifiée, son frère ravi et Nygma avait rarement été d'aussi bonne humeur. Il la traina à sa suite et partit en laissant une dernière pique pour la route

- Madame vous avez une voix exceptionnelle, je ne savais pas que le viol auditif était possible avant de vous entendre. Au plaisir ! »

Il _adorait_ cette famille.


End file.
